poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
No More S'mores
No More S'mores is the nineteenth episode of season 3, and the fifty-eighth episode overall. It first aired September 21st, 2013 in the US. Shy pup Millard accidentally ends up on a camping trip with the High Energy Scouts and the Pound Puppies race to place him with his perfect person before the scouts overwhelm him for good! Plot It's another average day for the Pound Puppies- not much is going on. To pass the time, Niblet and Squirt are racing each other in a classic game of "running around and barking". However, so focused are they in their game that they end up running over Olaf (and scaring a beagle puppy) in the process. The group introduce themselves to the scared pup, but the mention of a person gets Millard all kinds of worried about pretty much everything that could happen (but is more than likely not to happen), thanks due to some poor teaching on part from an absent parent. Seeing that this adoption will be a delicate manner, Lucky figures out that the best way to get Millard with a person is to have him experience life with one. Unfortunately, Lucky's idea doesn't work at first, but Millard does start to feel a bit more comfortable around humans. Alas, Millard (in his fright of Mrs. Henderson) ends up joining Dot on her girl scout trip (much to Lucky's worry). Naturally, the gang rushes off to save him. They find Millard easily, but escape proves more difficult that first realized, as the scouts are quick to capture the dogs (minus Strudel and Millard, who retreat into the forest and take refuge in an abandoned sawmill). The scout leader is quick to bring the dogs into the scouts' activities- much to the annoyance of all dogs present -but they tough it out and eventually reunite with Strudel and Millard. Surprisingly, Millard feels a potential connection with one of the campers- Jennifer, the daughter of the scout leader. It seems to be a perfect match, but Lucky's attempt to get the two together fails due to a lack of proper bravery. Taking this into consideration, Strudel concocts a brilliant scheme. Using the labor of the local wild squirrels and the still functioning tools of the sawmill, she constructs a fake swamp monster (which she plans to use in order to terrify the campers and get Millard and Jennifer together) and attacks the campsite in the dead of night. Alas, Millard sees clean through the Pound Puppies' poor acting skills and the fake monster; unfortunately, the humans don't and are quick to attack the beast. Concerned for his "Auntie Strudel", Millard rushes off to the rescue and not only gets to be with Jennifer, but saves Strudel. With another adoption in the bag, the gang walks off, unaware of the fact that the swamp monster is in fact real! Thankfully, he only eats s'mores (contrary to popular belief). Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Swamp Monster *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Joni *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Pamela Adlon - Gwen *Mo Collins - Lenore / Pat *Grey DeLisle - Millard / Dot *Kath Soucie - Jennifer / Millard's mom / Dot's mom Quotes Millard: Like my mama used to say- "Brand new things may bring you cheer, but they'll also ''make you lose an ear!" '''Cookie': (Tone is sarcastic and disgusted) Real catchy. Niblet: He's right! Humans are monsters! WHAT HAVE WE BEEN THINKING?! (Later) He's right! People are freaks! WHAT'VE WE BEEN THINKING?! Transcript No More S'Mores/Transcript Trivia *Second appearance of Dot. *It seems Cookie, Niblet, Squirt, and Strudel are aware that Lucky talks to Dot. *A running gag throughout the episode is that Squirt ends up partially crushed by something or someone, he escapes (only to end up with something dislocated) and Niblet fixes his injury by biting the injured area and slingshooting it into place (much to Squirt's great pain), saying "You're welcome" afterwards. *This episode is included on the Pound Puppies: A Perfect Match DVD. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes